


lip balm

by renmoojunskz



Series: underrated ships oneshots (or overrated idk) [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Chapters, bascially minho always has strawberry chapstick, changbin always smells it in class, he wants to borrow it honestly.., quiet boy!, soft bad boy!changbin, some small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: minho and changbin are seat mates in every one of their college classes expect for 2. and every one, changbin smells strawberries. one day he notices minho pull out strawberry lipbalm so he asks to borrow it.





	1. Chapter 1

minho nibbles his lip anxiously.

they had a test today and he forgot to study because he has 2 other tests as well.

he pulls out his chapstick from his bag and opens it, smearing some on his finger and then applying it.

"holy shit."

he jumps.

"that's why is always smells like strawberries???" changbin, his seat mate and schools "bad boy" laughs.

minho sinks in his seat.

"can i have some??" 

minho finally looks at him for the first time that isnt in the halls. his thin nose ring and left over eyeliner. 

he scans his face quickly and slowly offers the small container.

changbin smiles and takes it, mimicking what minho just did.

minho stares intensely at his lips as he smears it on and rubs them together.

"oh this is nice! thanks cutie." he hands it back right as the teacher enters.

great, minho was definitely going to fail this test now.


	2. surprise

he didnt fail the test. well, to him an 89 is a fail but thats just how he grew up.

he sighs as he throws the paper on his desk.

"whats wrong hyung?" his roommate, felix, asks.

"nothing. just got a B+ on a test because of seo changbin."

"what?" felix sits up. "how did he make you get a B+?"

"he talked to me. and asked to use my chapstick. he has really pretty lips you know?" 

felix rolls his eyes. "i know you have a crush on him."

minho shrugs. "even if i did, im definitely not his type anyway."

 

the next day in class, he is greeted by a smiling changbin.

"hey cutie! can i borrow some chapstick again?"

"its lip balm."

"huh?" he blinks.

"chapstick is a brand of lip balm. this isnt chapstick. its lip balm." 

changbin lets out a chuckle. "can i borrow it, smart ass?" 

minho glances. "you go from calling me cutie to smart ass."

changbin shrugs. "youre both."

minho slides the lip balm across the desk and pulls his notebook out.

"sweet thanks."

he takes it back and carefully applies some himself.

he feels someone staring and turns, lips still parted and ring finger pressed to his bottom lip.

changbin was staring.

minho blinks.

"shit. sorry. you have fucking sexy lips." changbins tongue darts out over his already glossy lips.

minho feels his face heat up. "im going to request a seat change."

"no! sorry. ill be nice now." changbin grins.

minho settles farther in his chair. 

as long as he doesnt bother minho too much, its fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i write aus on Twitter! @binseobins


End file.
